Sisterhooves Social
Sisterhooves Social is the fifth episode of the second season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and the thirty-first episode overall. __TOC__ Summary Sweetie Belle makes a mess The episode starts off with Rarity sleeping in bed before being disturbed by the smell of smoke. After crashing downstairs, we find out it to only be Sweetie Belle trying to make Rarity breakfast in bed. Later, Sweetie Belle tries to help but still makes a big mess. Sweetie Belle then trys to please Rarirty by doing other chores around, but ends up being scorned by Rarity by misconception of each chore. Sisters parting ways Disappointed, Swetie Belle then goes for a walk. On this walk, Apple Bloom suggests she and her sister join to the Sisterhooves Social. Sweetie invites Rarity to the event, but Rarity refuses to go. They then have an argument and Sweetie Belle tells off to Rarity that they aren't sisters anymore. Sweetie Belle goes to Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack is doing chores with Apple Bloom. Seeing their enjoyment, Sweetie Belle claims Applejack as her big sister. Rarity regrets Later, Rarity then finds all the chores that Sweetie Belle had done turned out good for her. Seeing the drawing of her and her sister that Swetie Belle made eariler, she realized she was harsh. Rarity goes to Sweet Apple Acres to find that she is with Applejack and does not want to be with her anymore. Sweetie Belle says Applejack is her big sister but Applejack refuses. The Sisterhooves Social : See also the in-depth section below The event Introduction When Sweetie Belle tells Apple Bloom that she wants to do something special with Rarity, Apple Bloom mentions the "Sisterhooves Social", telling her that she and Rarity can compete against other sister teams in different events. Sweetie Belle thinks Rarity would like the idea, but Rarity rejects it for being "uncouth". This drives a wedge between the sisters and Sweetie Belle goes to stay with Apple Bloom and her family. The day of the event {C The day of the event, Sweet Apple Acres is decked with flags, tents, and booths. Pairs of ponies participate in pie eating contests and win a blue ribbon, others are bobbing for apples, and others still present their sizable blue-ribbon adorned pig. A horn blows and the ponies gather for the main event. Granny Smith sits in her rocking chair on a stage and uses a megaphone to announce "the big race" and tells everyone to gather at the start line. Five pairs of ponies and fillies gather at the line and wait for the mark to start the race. The race The race consists of several obstacles and challenges in quick succession: *A mud puddle, which most ponies go over in a single leap, but Sweetie Belle hops on the mud and skips across. Applejack, who is serving as Sweetie Belle's "sister for a day" falls into the mud, and unbeknown to Sweetie Belle, she stays there for the duration of the race. Rarity comes out covered in mud, and Sweetie Belle is under the impression that she's Applejack since she's wearing her hat and doesn't speak. *Footwork obstacle consisting of baskets that are stepped in. Most ponies walk through them, and one stumbles in a basket, but Sweetie Belle hops from one to another. *Crate climb, where the ponies go over a stack of crates, where Rarity aids Sweetie Belle by pulling her up. *Pie eating contest, where Rarity and Sweetie Belle swallow the pies whole in a single gulp. *Pushing a bale of hay along a dirt course. *After another short stretch of running, the contestants load a tub with grapes and crush them by foot to produce grape juice. Rarity loads all the grapes in one swoop and Sweetie Belle quickly fills the jar with juice. *Apple toss, where one contestant tosses apples to the other, who collects them in a bucket. *Egg-carrying, where the ponies carry eggs from a henhouse to a basket. *One final stretch of running. The race ends with a purple pony and a light purple filly passing past Rarity and Sweetie Belle and winning first place, with Rarity and Sweetie Belle right behind, even though they fall just short of the finish line. Quotes :Rarity: in sleep Oh... Very sweet... carrot... pancakes I smell? gasp Mmm, how divine, num num num num. The aroma... spiced warm apple cider. sniff Ahh, and, the smell of... smmmoke... smoke? Smoke?! screams :Rarity: sniff I didn't know you could burn juice. :Rarity: As Celestia is my witness, I shall never be sisterless again! :Applebloom: ...ONE DAY! :Rarity: Hmm... let me guess. Applesauce? :'Sweetie Belle: '''Toast! Gallery :Sisterhooves Social image gallery'' Trivia * The episode's title is a pun on the term "Sisterhood Social." * This is the first episode so far where Twilight Sparkle doesn't appear. * This is also the first episode where only 2 of out the 6 main ponies appear. * Rarity's parents are shown for the first time in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need improvement